YoHo, Alfred
by TheQuirkyWriter
Summary: UKUS Arthur is a swash-buckling pirate in love with his captain's cabin boy, Alfred. The two must sneak around in order to escape the captain's wrath, for if they're caught, they'll surely be killed. Spamano and mentioned onesided FRUS LEMON YAOI ONESHOT


**Yeah, so I've been suffering writer's block, every time I work on my update for Definition of Myself, I just freeze and find I can't type. So I wrote this little diddle. It's also my first lemon! So yeah, tell me how that works out.**

**Anywho, this was inspired by the song 'Gay Pirate' by Comso Jarvis and I suggest listening to it before, during or after reading this story!**

**Warning! Alfred is a total uke in this! So it'll be UKUS, and mentioned FRUS and Spamano. **

**Sorry about any bad grammar or spelling mistakes! I'm still looking for a beta reader. And sorry if things are a bit OOC  
><strong>

**Ages (in order of appearance)**

**Arthur – 20**

**Alfred – 16**

**Gilbert – 28**

**Antonio – 27**

**Lovino – 20**

**Francis - 30**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo-Ho, Alfred<strong>

* * *

><p>Whoever said "a pirate's life for me" was probably never part of a pirate crew or even set foot on a pirate ship. No, a pirate's life was definitely not to be desired. The saying should really be "a pirate captain's life for me" or "a pirate captain's first mate's life for me."<p>

Because unless were the goddamn captain or his first mate or one of his special chosen few, (one of his favorites)a pirate's life was hell.

And Arthur Kirkland was one of the many pirates whose life was hell.

When he had signed on to be a part of Captain Francis Bonnefoy's crew, he imagined drinking barrels of rum every night, plundering seaport villages, basking in the shine of their gold booty.

Well… it was like that for some of the crew. Like what was mentioned before, every captain had this select bunch of crewmen who were "top dogs" and could basically do whatever the fuck they wanted.

There was Antonio Fernández Carriedo and Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis' first mates, closest friends, and go to men. They were so high up on the chain of power of the ship they were basically captains themselves.

There was also Lovino Vargas, and honestly, Arthur had no idea why he was in the special few, because he was the biggest bastard Arthur had ever met. However, there was a rumor going on around the ship the he and Antonio had a "thing" going on, and that was probably why he got special treatment.

'_There all fucking bastards… just wait, when I get my own ship and my own crew, my first act as captain will be to take them out.' _Arthur thought bitterly as he took a swig of water from his pouch. He instantly spit it right back out again though as the overwhelmingly salty water practically burned his throat.

"My life for a drink of fresh water…" Arthur mumbled.

No, life on this pirate ship was far from easy, especially for Arthur. Being the ONLY Englishmen on a ship with mostly Frenchmen kind of outcasted Arthur from the start.

Most of the crew (the French part basically, which was like, 70%) constantly found ways to torture him whenever they could.

But enough exposition for now…

'_All I want is some fresh water!' _

It was ridiculous how fast this ship went through its fresh water rations. Thank goodness they'd be reaching a seaport tomorrow to stock up on more supplies.

'_At this point I'd rather walk the bleedin' plank than live another week of this waterless hellhole… Why am I even still here? I could easily find a better pirate ship. One with Brits.'_

_*SPLASH*_

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of water being dumped on the deck. Looking over towards the source of the sound, his green eyes were met with the sight of a young, teenaged boy swabbing the deck.

'_Right… that's why I'm still here…'_

Alfred Jones, the new cabin boy and Francis' latest play thing. They had picked him up a few months ago after pillaging a small seaside village. Alfred had apparently been an orphan all his life, and was dying to get out of that small town and see the world. Desperate enough to let a disgusting French captain violate him almost every night.

Arthur wasn't blind; he could clearly see that Alfred was disgusted with himself for letting Francis touch him.

Alfred, busy washing the deck, looked up and his endlessly sky blue eyes locked with Arthur's green ones. Slowly but surely, a secretive smile spread on Alfred's gorgeous face. Arthur returned it, giving the boy a flirtatious wink, causing the youth to flush and laugh before returning to his mopping.

Yes, young Alfred was precisely the reason he was still on this ship.

Alfred made this hellish life worth living, every time they snuck away together for secret kisses, and touches, made every beating, every lashing worth it.

Of course what they were doing was risky. Francis hated to share, so if he found out his special toy was being played with by someone else, by a Brit no less, then he would surely kill them both.

"Kirkland! Keep your un-awesome eyes to yourself!"

And with that, a hard smack came down on top of his head, courtesy of Gilbert.

"Fuck off, Gilbert." He probably would've seemed more threatening to the Prussian if he hadn't said that while cradling his head.

"Tch, I'm onto you Kirkland. I see the little looks, I just know you've been fooling around with the captain's property."

Arthur scoffed in disbelief.

"'The captain's property?' I hope you and the fucking capain realize that Alfred is a person and that he doesn't own him!" Arthur said, his teeth clenched as every word seethed through. Gilbert smirked, unable to hide his amusement.

"As long as that boy is on this ship, he IS the captain's property; those were the terms on letting him come on the ship. Now I'm gonna awesomely warn you to not look or touch or even think about that boy _or else."_

"Oh please, like your threats mean anything to me? You and almost everyone else here beats me, the Captain constantly orders for me to be whipped, and I can't even count how many nights of gang rape you and your cronies have put me through. I've been through it all… I can take whatever you throw at me. So yeah, your threats mean nothing to me!" Arthur smirked at Gilbert's baffled face, confidant he had won for once.

'_Take that you smarmy bastard!'_ Arthur thought, mentally patting his own back for a job well done. And with that he turned away from Gilbert, and walked away.

It was so fucking cramped in the storage quarters, but Arthur didn't really care, as long as he was with Alfred, everything was bloody fantastic.

* * *

><p>"A-are you… ah..nh… sure its s-safe…" Alfred whined softly between his panting. Arthur smirked and continued kissing and gently biting the teen's neck, while his nimble fingers ventured underneath the cloth of Alfred's shirt, feeling and caressing the soft, taut skin.<p>

"Don't worry… the frog will be gone for hours…. This is a very popular port, with many taverns and brothels… He probably won't be back 'til morning…" Arthur said, a devious smirk graced his lips as he began to remove Alfred's shirt.

"Righ-right…" Alfred let out a small laugh as he raised his arms up so his shirt could be fully removed.

Once the teen's torso was free of fabric, Arthur grinned, grabbing Alfred's hips aggressively, hoisting him onto a barrel against the wall.

Once situated, Arthur pushed Alfred back, his mouth immediately finding its way to his pink, puckered nipples.

"Ah-Arthur!" Alfred called out, his voice soft and his hands clumsily entangling themselves in Arthur yellow hair.

God, he loved it when Alfred called out his name.

"I bet that frog doesn't make you feel the way I make you feel." Arthur said possessively, his emerald eyes piercing Alfred's wide sky blue orbs. Grinning, Arthur went back kissing and nibbling Alfred's neck and ear, earning moans of pleasure to come from the boy beneath him.

"Y-nnh… You know… ah, whenever… whenever I-I'm with him… hmm… I'm thinking of you…"Alfred said, his hands moving from Arthur's hair to caress the Brit's neck and upper back. Arthur paused in his movements and looked up at Alfred again. His face raw with emotion.

"Alfred, I love you… so much and when I get the chance… I'm going to take you away from here. Far away. Somewhere where Francis can't find us… Can't touch you. Because you're my boy, and I'm yours." Alfred smiled and buried his face in the crook of Arthur's shoulder.

"I love you too."

Wrapping his arms around Alfred, Arthur pulled the youth closer to his body.

"I hate it… I hate it when he touches you." Arthur murmured, his nose smelling the sweet scent of Alfred's wheat colored hair.

"Let's not think Francis, not now. Not when we're alone." Alfred said, almost pleadingly. Arthur smiled and nodded, his hands traveling down Alfred's body to the hem of his trousers, slowly pulling them off to reveal Alfred in all his glory.

"You're so fucking beautiful…" Arthur muttered, before pulling his own clothes off quickly.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked hesitantly. No matter how many times they didn't, Arthur was always a bit reluctant at the… well… the fucking part. It wasn't that he was nervous, he just didn't want to take advantage of Alfred like Francis did.

Alfred smiled and nodded, grabbing Arthur's hands ad began to suck the Brit's finger. His tongue licking and wrapping itself around each finger, coating them in his saliva. Arthur moaned pleasurably, the things this boy could do with his mouth!

Removing his fingers slowly, with a trail of spit following, Arthur took his finger, while Alfred positioned himself, practically presenting his puckered entrance.

Slowly his slipped his finger it, gently poking and prodding Alfred, causing the younger to squirm and keen with pleasure.

"Hnnmm, A-Arthur!"

Carefully, Arthur inserted his second finger, and began a scissoring motion. Alfred moaned and clutched Arthur's shoulders, is nails digging into his skin.

"I need you… now! Please!" Arthur eagerly accepted the command and pulled his fingers out, not wanting to waste any time, Arthur spit into his hand and coated his enlarged member with his saliva. Taking his hands, he grabbed onto Alfred's hips and positioned himself at his entrance.

Swiftly he entered inside Alfred, staying still so the teen could adjust himself. And with unspoken consent, Arthur began to slowly thrust himself inside Alfred.

Unable to contain himself, Alfred whine and moaned in pure ecstasy and bliss, his hands clutching and squeezing Arthur's shoulders. Arthur grunted, as Alfred began to move his hips against his, melding with Arthur's rhythm.

Taking one of his hands, Arthur began to pump Alfred's hard, forgotten member.

"A-ah… Oh god! Yes! Nngh… Arthur!" Alfred cried, his legs tightening around Arthur as his pants became more and more staggered, eventually coming on both of their bare stomachs.

Arthur smirked; Alfred never had much endurance or control in that department. Arthur on the other hand, could go on for much longer. Thrusting himself inside Alfred as hard as he could, hearing the boy whine and howl in pleasure… It was all so good. Alfred was so amazing, he was pretty sure that the cabin boy was his everything. Like he said, he was his boy… he was his land. A place from him to go to when life at sea was too much.

Arthur soon came inside Alfred, and paused for a moment, watching Alfred end in his writhing before slowly pulling out.

Once out, Alfred and Arthur slowly slid down to the floor. Arthur leaned against the wall, lifting his arm up, Alfred taking the invitation, tucked himself under his lover's arm and nuzzled his head against Arthur's chest. He was so tired. He could fall asleep right here, right now.

Arthur chuckled to himself as he mindlessly played with Alfred's hair.

"What are you thinking?" Alfred asked, his voice tired and sounding muffled since his face was pressed against Arthur's chest. Arthur smiled.

"Not much, poppet… it just amazes me that you're still so tight after all this time…" Arthur explained, his voice light and mirthful. Alfred let out a small chuckle.

"Is that all?" Alfred asked sounding a bit disappointed. Arthur smiled, he knew Alfred well. He knew the youth wanted to hear Arthur say something more romantic. For him to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. And Arthur was happy to do so.

"No… I'm also very happy… so happy to be with a gorgeous, exciting, smart, charming boy…." Arthur could feel the full toothed smile emerging on Alfred's face on his chest and pulled the boy closer, contented to just lie there in the supply quarters.

"You make me so happy

* * *

><p>It was the next day and already Arthur was missing Alfred. While he was stuck loading cargo with other crewmembers who were low of the chain of power as well, Francis had decided to show Alfred the sights of the town, which meant that he was probably planning on having Alfred join him in his quarters for the night. Again.<p>

So there would be no sneaking away or having late night rendezvous. For tonight at least.

'_Fucking frog.' _

Hoisting up another crate filled with food, Arthur walked back onto the ship and down to the cargo hold as he set the crate down he looked around the quarters, thinking fondly on the events that occurred there last night.

"That look on your face… I know that look."

Tensing slightly, Arthur looked over to see Antonio lazily leaning in a dark corner. Arthur rolled his eyes. Antonio may seem friendly, laid back, and harmless, but deep down, he was a lot more conniving and ruthless than people knew.

"Don't waste your breath on this bastard." Arthur squinted and saw that in the shadows stood Lovino, a sour look on his perpetually angry face.

"Ah, don't be so uptight, Lovi… I'm just making conversation." Though Antonio looked pleasant enough, Arthur could see a dangerous, murderous glint in his eyes.

"You know, Mr. Kirkland… one should always be careful when _borrowing_ another man's things." Antonio said casually. Lovino glared and huffed, looking away, obviously annoyed with Antonio's cryptic talking.

Lovino wasn't the only one glaring though. Arthur looked as deadly as a shark at the moment. If it had been any other man other than Antonio, they'd probably be shaking in their boots. But the Spaniard remained eerily calm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur spat defensively. Antonio gave a lazy grin.

"Nothing, nothing…just advice anyone should heed. When using another man's things, especially without permission, one should be very careful about who is around to… overhear things."

When Antonio said this, Arthur froze in shock.

'_Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!' _Was all he could think.

"Wha-… What are you trying to say?" Arthur demanded. Antonio smirked.

"All I'm saying is 'you make me so happy,' Arthur. I'd hate to see something happen to you… Especially if it was something I'd have to do to you myself." As he said this, Antonio moved his hand slightly, revealing a knife. Arthur said nothing. He was smart enough to know that this was a threat to be taken seriously. He wasn't dealing with that idiot Gilbert. No. He was dealing with Antonio, who was much more deadly and cut throat than he lead on. Meaning one wrong move and he was dead.

"I'm glad you understand, Mr. Kirkland… You may continue with your work." Arthur nodded and just as he was about to leave, Antonio's voice sounded out again.

"One more word of advice, Mr. Kirkland…" Arthur stopped and stood there silently, not even looking back at Antonio and Lovino.

"As it is said in the Bible 'thou shall not covet thy neighbor's house. Thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife, or his manservant or maidservant, his ox or donkey, or anything that belongs to thy neighbor.'… Understood?" Antonio's voice was very quiet, very deadly. Arthur stiffly nodded his head.

"Good."

"Now leave, bastard!"

Oh yes, Arthur understood perfectly. If he was caught so much as looking at Alfred… he was a dead man.

* * *

><p>Arthur had been extremely careful and much more cautious around Alfred since Antonio's threat, and that was almost two weeks ago.<p>

For once, Arthur was thankful that Francis was feeling hornier than usual as of late, because it meant that there were no opportunities for him to sneak Alfred away and ravish him, which meant Antonio wouldn't be threatening him with his knife any time soon.

Still, these past eleven days had been hell, he'd never been so paranoid. He was constantly looking over his shoulder; for fear of Antonio being there ready to slice is throat.

The other night he fucking pissed his hammock. God, how old was he, 4?

This morning when he had woken up after sleeping on the floor in the crewmen's quarter (because he fucking wet hi bed and it still smelt of urine.) he cracked his back and stretched his muscles. That was probably the most uncomfortable night he'd ever slept through.

He rubbed the eye crust from his eyes and reached for his shoes. When he put them on, he felt sharp pricks on the bottom of his feet and when he stood it was like something was slicing the soles of his bare feet.

"What the fuck!" Arthur shouted, quickly moving to remove the shoes.

"I wouldn't take those off if I were you, Bastard!" Lovino shouted from across the narrow room. Arthur glared.

"What? Antonio send you to do his dirty work?" Arthur spat, his face grimacing in pain. Lovino glared.

"Fuck off! I'd rather be in my position than yours! Now I don't want to have to repeat this, so listen up. Antonio and Gilbert want you to where these…"

"Like hell I will!"

"They thought you'd say that… which is why if you don't, Alfred is going to pay." Lovino said, his voice serious and threatening. Arthur's face hardened, any look of pain gone from his face.

"That's bull shit. Bonnefoy would never let them do anything to Alfred!" Lovino smirked at this.

"Please, you know as well as I do that Antonio is much more crafty than he lets on. If he wants Alfred to suffer, than he'll make Alfred suffer." Lovino's voice was snide and cocky, but Arthur knew the Italian was correct. He lowered his gaze in a sign of defeat.

'_Fucking bastards… all of them.'_

"Fine. I'll wear them, but if anything happens to Alfred, _I will kill all of you_." Arthur threatened menacingly. Lovino seemed to quiver a bit in fear, but quickly regained his composure.

"Don't worry, as long as you do as you're told, nothing will." Lovino then left Arthur alone, standing in the crew's quarters with blood pooling in his shoes. As long as Alfred was ok, everything was alright.

* * *

><p>"Arthur… this is all my fault… I'm so sorry!" Alfred said tears in his wide blue eyes as he wrapped Arthur's cut up feet in bandages. They were safe for tonight as long as they were quiet. The ship was anchored for the night and the whole crew was getting pissed drunk. Alfred and Arthur were the only sober ones on the ship, so they took this time to sneak away, up into the crowsnest where no one would find them. The only source of light was coming from a dim lantern.<p>

"No, it's not love… please don't blame yourself." Arthur said his voice tender and soft as he cupped Alfred's face. But the young man quickly turned his face away, putting all his attention on bandaging Arthur's feet.

"Yes it is, Arthur! We should have never started this… we should just stop… I'm not worth it. You shouldn't have to be risking your life and health to be with me!" Alfred was basically on the verge of full on crying, which Arthur hated. He never wanted to see Alfred sad. Again he cupped Alfred's face, wiping tears away with his thumbs as well as pulling his feet away so Alfred would have to focus on him.

"You silly boy. I told you I love you, you know you're my boy! You should also know by now that no life no matter how glamorous, is worth living unless I'm with you!" Arthur asserted his voice firm and calm, his tone nothing but sincere and loving.

"But Arthu-"

"No! No buts, Alfred! You need to know that in this crazy life of nothing but pain and work and... the fucking sea," Alfred laughed softly. "… If it weren't for you… I would've… figuratively… drowned… be under the sea, a long time ago… but it's you, poppet, you hold me above it all and I love you so much!" Alfred let out a bright smile, and with the way the dim lighting lit his face in all the right places, he looked illuminatingly beautiful, like a golden angel.

"I feel the same way… it's just that I hate that there's nothing I can do to save you from all this pain! It's not fair!" Alfred said, his voice slowly rising. Arthur smiled amused, but quickly shushed him.

"Remember, love, we need to stay quiet. We can't have anyone catch us." Arthur then placed his lips upon Alfred's, in a sweet, chaste kiss. When Arthur tried to deepen it by tugging Alfred's bottom lip, asking for entrance, Alfred pulled away, causing Arthur to whine, which made Alfred chuckle.

"Sshh… Come on, give me your poor feet, I haven't finished bandaging them yet." Alfred pulled Arthur's feet towards him again and began wrapping them in the white cloth once again. Arthur rolled his eyes in an affectionate manner.

"You're too good to me." He said fondly. Alfred shook his head and looked him seriously in the eyes.

"No, you're too good to me."

* * *

><p>"Kirkland! The captain wants to see you!"<p>

Arthur looked up from the book he was reading in his hammock to see one of his shipmates giving him a look that clearly said "you're in deep shit." Grimacing, Arthur put the book down and clambered out of his hammock. It was nearly midnight. This most definitely would not be good.

Without another word Arthur ventured towards Francis Bonnefoy's quarters, each crew member he passed gave him the same look the one from before gave him.

Yes. This DEFINITELY would not be good. Francis never wanted to see Arthur. The only time he ever looked the Brit's way was when he was having Arthur whipped.

'_I'm fucked.' _Was all Arthur could think.

When he reached the captain's quarters, Lovino was there holding the door open, a satisfied smile on his face. Probably the first time Arthur had ever seen the Italian smile. Sure, he'd seen a smirk grace Lovino's face before, but never a smile. Now he knew for sure he was royally fuck. And dammit, so was Alfred.

Well, if it was the last thing he'd ever do, he'd make sure Alfred would be safe.

When he entered, he didn't even make eye contact with Lovino, he just kept his eyes straight ahead of him. He just barely registered the fact that Lovino had closed the door behind them. He just kept his gaze focused on the sight before him.

Captain Francis Bonnefoy sitting at his desk, Gilbert and Antonio on either side of him. And when he heard the door lock, he honestly felt intimidated and… dare he say it, scared?

"Ah, Monsieur Kirkland! Thank you for coming… Please take a seat." Francis gestured a ring clad hand toward the plush chair in front of the desk. Hesitantly Arthur stepped toward the chair.

"Don't hurt him!"

Arthur whipped his head over to the sound of Alfred's voice, finding the teen seated on an ornate couch, clothed in nothing but a sheet with a swollen, cut lip, obviously from being smacked, Lovino now standing next to him, holding a pistol to his head. Finally feeling the complete and utter horror of the situation, Arthur panicked, dropping his composure instantly.

"Alfred!" Arthur was about to rush towards the young teen, but stopped when Lovino cocked the pistol. Fuck… there was nothing he could do. Without another word, Arthur reluctantly sat in the chair.

"So… Arthur, oui?" Arthur nodded. Francis smiled coldly.

"Do you know why you're here, Arthur?" Francis asked, in a very condescending way. Arthur swallowed hard and shook his head.

"No… no sir, I don't."

Francis smirked and tsked at Arthur's response.

"I was hoping you wouldn't play dumb… Ah well I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way…" Francis leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on the desk and rested his chin in his hands.

"Can you tell me who that it?" Francis asked, his eyes darting over towards Alfred. Arthur sucked in a breath.

"Alfred Jones… the cabin boy." Arthur said quietly, not daring to sneak a glance at his lover. Francis smiled.

"Very good, Arthur. Now can you tell me his function on the ship?" Again, Arthur swallowed before answering.

"His function is… to be your… sexual… _toy_." Arthur practically had to force out the words, finding them painful to say. Francis took pleasure in this.

"Correct again, Arthur! I must say, you are certainly good at this game! Now then, what is my rule for my _toys?"_ Francis asked his expression giddy and sick at the same time. Sadistic bastard.

"No one is to touch them but you." Arthur answered, feeling and sounding pathetic.

"Another right answer! My, my, you are a smart one, Arthur!" Before anyone could continue a sob sounded out. Francis and Arthur both immediately looked at Alfred, Arthur concerned for his love and Francis irritated.

"Quiet, harlot!" Francis barked, obviously angry and betrayed. Arthur gave Alfred an apologetic and comforting look before turning away. God, he just wanted to strangle Francis right now.

"Now then, back to you… Arthur, can you guess what just happened? What brought you in here?" Francis queried, all giddiness gone. All that was left on his face was anger and rage. Arthur shook his head.

"No."

Francis scoffed.

"Here, I'll help you out a little… Before you were called in here, young Alfred over there and I were engaging in a very intimate activity. One we've done multiple times without incident."

Arthur clenched his fists.

"And do you know what happens? Well while I was fucking his pretty little head off, something escaped his pretty little mouth. Something that he has never said before. Do you know what he said, Arthur? Do you know what escaped his lips?" Francis asked, leaning in closer. Arthur glared and looked away from the Frenchmen, refusing to speak. There was no point. He knew what Alfred said. He knew Francis knew about them, and he also knew that he was fucked. There was no way to escape his fate, so why play into Francis' stupid game?

"Oh? Playing dumb again, are we? Well I guess I'll just have to tell you what little Alfred said myself." Francis paused, leaning in closer. (If that was possible.)

"He said 'Arthur.'"

Again there was another sob coming from Alfred.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur!"

"It's ok, Alfred, I don't blame you!"

"Oh how fucking touching." Gilbert grunted. Antonio smirked.

"So how long has this been going on? How long have you been fucking my _whore?"_ Francis asked, his voice terrifyingly angry. Arthur pounced up from his chair and slammed his fists on the desk.

"He's not a whore! Don't you dare call him that!" Arthur yelled, he was ready to attack but as immediately restrained by Gilbert.

"I'm not asking you again… How long?" Francis questioned. To show how serious he was, Francis pulled out his own pistol, cocking it and aiming straight at Alfred.

"It started a couple weeks after he first came onto the ship." Arthur said defeated. He could hear Alfred muffling his cries as he himself felt his own tears escaping his own eyes.

Francis breathed out frustrated, running his hand through his hair, obviously feeling torn about punishing Alfred, the boy he'd been sharing a bed with for months now.

"Antonio, wake the rest of the crew. We're throwing the Brit and his whore overboard, tonight."

* * *

><p>As they stood in the dark, the only light coming from the full moon above them, the crew quickly gathered around them, ready to watch them be thrown to their deaths.<p>

Arthur looked over to Alfred, who was now wearing his clothes again with Francis binding his hands together. All Arthur could do was hope that Francis hadn't tied Alfred's hands up as tight as Gilbert had tied his own.

As they were pushed onto the plank together, Alfred and Arthur stood as closes as they could; their bodies flush against the other's. Alfred nuzzled his head in the crook of Arthur's neck, like he done so, so many times before. Arthur choked back a sob.

"I want you to know, Alfred… that I don't regret any of it…" Arthur murmured lovingly into Alfred's ear.

"I would do it all again in a heartbeat." Alfred whimpered. Arthur smiled and nudged Alfred's head, causing the teen to look up. When he did, Arthur took one last look into those wide, sky blue eyes, and kissed his love for the very last time.

And as they fell, crashing into the blue ocean bed, Arthur knew they would find each other again in death.

They deserved that at least. They deserved much better than they had in life.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, so nearly 5,000 words! Holy Toledo! What did you guys think? Again, I hate writer's block and being busy! I'm surprised I even had time to get this one shot done! What did you guys think of the lemon? Should I do more? I know I need practice so yea… Any way I hoped you guys liked it! (I'm a total UKE!America fangirl! I can't help it! Alfred as uke is toooo cute!)<strong>


End file.
